Gracie Girl
by love GracieGirl
Summary: Gracie is a young girl with no memory of her life. The tardis brings the Doctor to her one day and Gracie becomes his newest companion. First story, any help/suggestions welcomed.


My name is Gracie.

I am seventeen years old.

I spin for my school's Color Guard.

I like the color blue.

I dearly love to read.

I was in a terrible accident two months ago and can only remember those five things about myself. No one say exactly what happened despite my begging. I feel so lonely here because i never have anyone to talk to since I have only seen the hospital staff who take care of me. Until today that is.

I was laying in bed pretending to sleep when a big blue box appeared accompanied by a pained yet happy sound. The doors suddenly swung inwards and a man stepped out. He seemed confused as he looked around. I must confess that I was openly staring at him by this point.

"Hello. Can you perhaps tell me where we are at the moment?" I open my mouth to answer but he quickly speaks again. "And the date too; I'm terrible with dates."

"It's September the 21st during the year 2013. We are in Bart's Hospital at this current moment." My voice is soft due to shyness and lack of use. The nurses lack major conversational skills. They seem only to ask how I am now feeling.

"One last question... Well many not my last question, but a question none the less... What is your name?"

"Gracie." This man is making me feel slightly uncomfortable because of all this attention. He seems really nice and caring, but it is strange because no one ever cares to talk to me this much.

"Well Gracie, I'm the Doctor."

"Doctor Who?" Look at that, I asked a question. I do not remember ever asking a question before this. I barely know this man, yet I am already asking him questions.

"Just the Doctor. Can you tell me why you are here Gracie? Because you don't look sick." This made me angry. If there is anyone more annoying than the nurses it's the doctors they send in. I do not remember why i am here, and I don't really care at this point.

"I don't need another psychiatrist! I've told them I don't remember! Just leave me be!"

"I'm not that kind of Doctor. Don't worry Gracie. I didn't even know where we were, so how could I have come to examine you?"

His calming words soothed me. Every other doctor I've met has either angered me or made me want to cry within the first five minutes of knowing them, so this man - if he even is a man who I am starting to doubt - only makes me feel like someone cares.

"Who are you then Doctor? What are you doing here? What is that box?"

"I have no idea why I'm here. That box is my tardis. Before you ask, tardis means Time And Relative Dimensions In Space. She is a living time machine. I was trying to go to Bengalia, but she brought me here."

"That is strange. But Doctor, you never said who or what you are..."

"First, I have a question for you. Why are you here because you seem perfectly normal and healthy to me."

"I was in a terrible accident two months ago. I have a uncureable form of amnesia and can only remember five things about myself."

"What can you remember?" I never answer this question truthfully; I always lie. My memories are special to me and feel very privet. He looks genuinely curious about me, so I answer him truthfully.

"My name is Gracie. I am seventeen years old. I spin for my school's Color Guard. I like the color blue. I dearly love to read. Those are my five facts, so who are you Doctor. You promised to tell me."

"Do you have any family or friends that would let you stay with them?"

"I do not even know. If I do, they must not care much at all for me because they have not visited me in all the time that I have been here. I have not seen anyone other than hospital staff in two months. Now, answer my previous question."

"I am a timelord from the planet Gallifrey. I have two hearts. I am 1226 years old. I am the last of my kind and travel in the last living tardis in existence. I stole her from a junkyard and ran away. Now that that's settled, would you, Gracie, like to come traveling with me in my big blue box?"

"Del-Ray."

"What?"

"Gracie Del-Ray. If I am going to travel with you, then I should think you would need to know my full name." He gives me a huge smile before pulling me out of the hospital bed.

"Grab your things Gracie Del-Ray! We are going traveling." I rush to get the few possessions I have: a woolen jumper, a soft light brown teddy bear, and the one-shoulder bag from when I was in color guard. My jumper and one-shoulder were one the chair when I woke up in the hospital. I do not know how they got here, but I am glad to have them. The teddy bear was from a nurse who thought that every girl should have a companion to hug and confide in. That nurse had a baby and had stay home to care for the infant.

"I'm ready." The Doctor stood by this tardis' doors ready to leave. He looked a bit surprised about how little I have to call my own.

"Well then Gracie, welcome to the tardis, your new home."

I gasped as I walked in looking around in wonder. The room was huge with a strange column in the middle. There were circular designs all over the room. The walls and floor seemed to change the more I looked at them showing strange things. I turned to look at the Doctor who had come in closing the doors behind him.

"She is bigger on the inside!"

"You, Gracie, are the first person to ever get the pronoun in that sentence correct. Follow me; I will show you your room."

I follow him into the looking around in wonder. This place is amazing! She is a beautiful ship. I can not wait to see the room that I will be allowed to stay in. I hope it's even a bit as amazing as the rest of this ship.

We turn right going past what looks like a library. I pause briefly before moving on hoping I will get to read the Doctor's books. We go past two more doors and stop at the third door.

"This will be your room. You can make it look anyway you please by just imagining I in your head then asking the tardis to make it so. Here, imagine what you want the door to look like. Then, ask the tardis to change it."

I look at him before closing my eyes. I have to think really hard because I don't remember what I like, but I eventually come up with something.

"Can you please change the door to be the color of the ocean as the sun shines on it." That is the best way that I can think of to describe the blue that I want my door to be.

The result is even better than I could have imagined. The door is a turquoise color that seems to shift shades as I look at it. I stroke the wall next to my door whispering a thank you before looking at the Doctor.

"May I go in?"

"Of course! This is now your room and you may go in here whenever you please. The door has a wooden lock so I can't come in if you don't want me too; I know how important privacy is to humans. The room is pretty bare at the moment, but you can just ask the tardis if you want to change something. The library is two door down and across the hall. You can read any of the books that are in there. Enough of my babbling I'm sure you want to explore your new room."

"Thank you, Doctor, for everything. You don't know how badly I wanted and needed to get out of there."

"I'll be in the main control room if you need me. If you get lost, just ask the tardis for help."

With this said, he turns and walks away leaving me to enter my room on my own. I take a deep breath before opening my new door entering the first space that I can remember as being truely my own.

* * *

**Hi there readers! This is my first story ever, so I hope you like it! Reviews are cookies for my mind. The next chapter will** **be out by Tuesday** **night.**

**This does not belong to me. All creds go to bbc and the Doctor Who cast and crew. Gracie is my own creation. **

**I have no idea what I want Gracie's room to look like, and I would love to hear your ideas. Just leave a revieve or send a pm if you want to have a say in Gracie's room. I look forward to seeing all the ideas!**


End file.
